Just like me
by Yusurelia
Summary: Una nueva raza ha ganado poder sobre el universo, y Duck Dodgers será el único que puede salvarlo pero... ¿Estará seguro de luchar contra un oponente totalmente distinto a los demás? Hablo de un 'amigo' de toda la vida, aquel que creyó perdido a través del tiempo. Baffy. Español. Mal summary. Todo esto adentro.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Duck Dodgers no es mío, si lo fuera, los hermanos Warner harian incesto (¿WTFH?) Bugs Bunny(404)-error- Tampoco es mío, es la diosa del loonslash __**Not-a-comedian.**__ (La amo por darme permiso de hacer esto) La historia si es mia :D_

_**Advertencias:**__ violencia moderada, yaoi, lenguaje fuerte, escenas para adultos. See, nada que el público de 13 años no pueda leer._

**Notas:** Gracias de nuevo a la creadora del personaje por dejarme usarlo, posiblemente tarde en subir, o caiga de lleno en la desontinuidad. Hay mucho intro por que solo lo voy a publicar en el primer capitulo.

* * *

_Y más que rival, era todo lo que lo mantenía cuerdo. Las peleas, la adrenalina, la emoción… eran solo parte de su nueva rutina. Esto tiene que terminar, le ha llegado el momento de dejar de mentir. Si no cambia las cosas ahora_

**_¿Cuándo lo hará?_**

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que el imperio Neloy tomó partido sobre la galaxia, levantándose en contra del universo. Sus planes eran sencillos. Todos sabían que el agua era venenosa para la mayoría de las especies alienígenas. La tierra tenia agua, quizá la suficiente para subordinar a las potencias más fuertes. Las débiles caerían cuan eslabón eran.

Habían tomado parte del planeta, creando fuertes estructuras encargadas de extraer el líquido vital de los habitantes. Inclusive habían bateado la defensa de la tierra. El protectorado galáctico les pertenecía. Más bien, era historia. Los pocos soldados que habían sobrevivido para seguir peleando habían sido aniquilados; y la idea de pedir ayuda incluso a los alguna vez enemigos era nula.

Subordinados.

Presos.

Victimas, también.

Solo había una oportunidad de entrar, un descuido por parte del nuevo orden universal, un punto ciego que solo alguien ágil, valiente, y sobretodo ligero, podría usar a favor.

Alguien como un pato de nombre Duck, Duck Dodgers.

Ex-Capitán, ahora Comandante, de lo que quedaba del Protectorado.

Su actitud soberbia lo había engañado al querer subestimar esta nueva raza. Había oído rumores de que el imperio no era más que una mutación de todo lo que fue moral algún tiempo atrás. Y estos no era menos que cierto. Los soldados eran una blasfemia contra la naturaleza, siendo una mezcla de cyborgs con partes humanas, capaces de almacenar información dentro de chips incrustados en las diferentes partes de sus cuerpos. Con la inteligencia tanto natural como artificial para habilidades de pelea y persuasión. Mirada a largo alcance con la posibilidad de lanzar sus extremidades fuera de si.

¿Cómo un ave de más de trescientos años iba poder contra ellos? Fácil. Lo único que debía hacer era infiltrarse en aquella base. Lo demás seria sencillo.

O eso parecía.

000000000000000000000000000000

El día del encuentro no solo supo que fue un error ofrecerse, si no que también había sido torpe de su parte compararse con ellos. Débil, tonto e incluso frágil era el resultado. Al entrar a la instalación, por mas milagro que coincidencia, se encontraba gravemente herido; quizá lo suficiente para darse por rendido y entregarse. Pero este no seria el caso.

Había llegado muy lejos.

Suspiró empapando su semblante con una arrogante sonrisa nerviosa. Se deslizo con pánico entre algunos cadáveres que yacían en el suelo. Escuadrones anteriores, según reconoció. Pronto le vieron, y si no hubiese tomado un arma del inmundo suelo en ese instante estaría muerto. Cerró los ojos con dolor, porque aunque los soldados que le atacaban parecían mutaciones meramente sacadas de una película de terror, seguían siendo humanos.

Quizá solo solían serlo.

Se escabulló fácilmente entre los pilares que soportaban el edificio, y oyendo atento la seria voz de uno de los guardias comprendió; habían capturado dos miembros más del protectorado. Y quien viese su suerte, le habían confundido con uno de estos, por ende, dejarían de buscarlo.

Un suspiro se escapó de su helado pico, sintiendo el pánico apoderarse de su cuerpo.

¨No me pagan lo suficiente.¨

000000000000000000000000000000000

Halló un comedor luego de 3 arduos días de Armagedón. No estaba vacio, pero él se encargó de eso. Envolvió todo lo que pudo después de reponer su energía y huyó nuevamente. Al paso que iba todavía estaba en los primeros pisos y su objetivo estaba en el último.

Su plan era destruir esa torre, la primera y más poderosa central. Aquella que profanaba en subsuelo de forma circular para poder hacer que el agua viajara entre este. Él tenia que encontrar el último piso y hacer que el contacto con el manto acuífero se destruyera. Asi tuviese que dar su vida con ello, seria mejor que el resultado que querían obtener los Neloys. No solo se acabaría la vida en la tierra por falta de agua, si no que también el resto del universo sufriría una amenaza inigualable debido a la mortandad del liquido. El futuro serian ellos, la mezcla metálica de humanidad y tecnología.

Eso era algo que Dodgers, jamás permitiría que pasara.

Al menos, no mientras tuviera las agallas de detenerlo.

Las horas parecían días, los días semanas y sucesivamente hasta agotar estas nomenclaturas. El comandante solo necesitaba sobrevivir y patearle el trasero a los alguna vez humanos. Buscaba ilusionado la compañía de algún capitán, siquiera un cadete de su propio bando. Pero era inútil. Y se reprochaba a si mismo por denegar el que alguien lo acompañara, se sentía solo y devastado; pero no significaba que no tuviese la fuerza para salir adelante.

0000000000000000000000000

Cada día que pasaba se sentía más miserable, traduciendo, mas como **_ellos. _**Los odiaba, y odiaba que fueran tantos en contra suya; había perdido peso, y algunas esperanzas. Pero aun daría batalla contra ellos. Ese era el espirito del vigésimo siglo.

Había llegado el día tan esperado por toda la tierra. Era una pena que le creyeran muerto, pero solo así podía llevar a cabo su plan. No tenia idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado, o cuanto había enloquecido entonces. Se infiltró entre los canales de ventilación y finalmente sonrio esplendido al ver las caras de asombro de los androides que allí vigilaban.

-¿Un soldado del protectorado?-

-Preferiría que me llamaras Lord Dodgers, pedazo de lata.- disparó. Y lo volvió a hacer las veces necesarias antes de vaciar el lugar; dejándole solo a él, colocando explosivos a costados de la inmensa instalación.

Lo siguiente fue un golpe de adrenalina que le hizo saber que aun era el mismo de siempre; que aun podía tomar victoria y burlarse se un imperio entero.

Tomo un elevador, removiendo parte de la compuerta y lanzando en cada piso un explosivo letal, creado por el mismo I.Q. y recreado por el emplumado servidor que por supuesto, no había subido ni 30 pisos cuando escuchó las alarmas de emergencia, colándose a través de la música ambiental del elevador.

Sonrió satisfecho antes de salir del edificio y ver como la parte de arriba de la estructura se desmoronaba a falta de cimientos. Cayó siendo un efecto dominó, pero antes de que pudiese seguir contemplando su obra, un dolor agudo se aglomeró en su brazo.

¿Era eso sangre?

Estaba herido.

Le habían disparado.

Y no solo eso, estaba rodeado de centenares de guardias androides, que aguardaban la orden para destrozar al pato. Al protagonista de su propia historia. Cientos de miradas enrojecidas por la luz de sus radares internos le miraron con odio.

Cínicos.

Dolidos.

Con miedo a ser reprendidos.

¿Eso significaba que había alguien/algo peor que ellos?

Aparentemente sí.

Dodgers seguía en guardia, agotado tanto físico como mentalmente; pero así se había prometido, mientras tuviese la fuerza suficiente como para seguir peleando lo haría.

-¡Duck Dodgers!- exclamaron varios, aquellos que le conocían como una leyenda y ahora veían la pureza de sus historias.

Uno de ellos se adentro al círculo, dejándose ver como el líder.

-Duck Dodgers, matarle ahora sería mucha piedad para el castigo que merece.-

El pato sonrio con el ceño fruncido, adolorido, como quien no se diera cuenta que esta acabado.

-¿Qué van a hacer? ¿Convertirme en un maldito androide?-

-Eso, escoria espacial, es decisión del general.- escupió apenas un tanto, sobre Dodgers.

-¿Porqué? ¿Acaso tú me temes? Deberías dispararme ahora. ¡Anda! Vuestra base está acabada, no tienen nada que perder.-

-Usted lo ha dicho, no tenemos nada que perder.-

Y el desafío se imprimió lentamente en el rostro del pato.

-Adelante.- sonrió satisfecho antes de caer desmayado.

Arriba suyo había guardias encargados del gas somnífero, con la potencia suficiente para hacer dormir un ejército. Por supuesto, el ejército consistía en una persona. Bastó con la señal del gato bicolor.

-Que alguien llame al General Imperial de la Armada. Y… limpien este desastre.- concluyó.

* * *

_Por favor :C dejen aunque sea 1 favorito o lo que sea. Pronto llenaré el fandom de fanart y porque no? estoy buscando un traductor gentil que pueda poner esta historia en ingles 'n' prometo darle nachos (?)_


End file.
